Angels really exist
by Angel-Wings Naya
Summary: Rinoa is trying to find a way to let go of her painful past, but when past memories comes back to haunt her dreams, only a Guardian Angel can help her start appreciating life again.
1. Introduction

_**Angels really exist**_

**Summary****:** Rinoa is trying to find a way to let go of her painful past and with the chance she's given by moving to college, she tries to make new and happier memories for herself. But when past memories comes back to haunt her dreams, only a Guardian Angel can help her start appreciating life again.

* * *

_**Introduction:**_

* * *

The young woman stared the white screen of her laptop searching in the depths of her mind. She had a reason and a goal, and she would achieve it. She wanted to help as many people as possible through her own experiences and she would. She just needed to find the right words. And according to her, there was nothing better and more honest than talking from the heart.

She was typing fast, not wanting to miss a word that comes to her mind right from her heart. Maybe, this time she would make it. She knew that in order to help other people, she first had to help herself and overcome her own fears. And that's exactly what she intended doing.

She slowly closed her eyes in concentration, and then cracked her fingers and opening her eyes again she once again started typing intently.

* * *

This is my story, and I want to share it with you, give the people out there hope for a better future, show people -that might have a worse, or a better life than mine, it doesn't matter, as in the end we all have our fair share of pain and hardship, and it hurts just as much for everyone- that things can always change depending on our own decisions and actions.

Most times there is always a reason behind something good or bad that happens in our lives, we just have to see it. Every thing that might hurt us, only happens to lead to something else that will most likely be good. And after all, no one can appreciate whatever good there is without having experienced something bad. It's all part of the never-ending cycle of life. Happiness, sadness, hurt, pain, love, hatred, anger, friendship, they must all be accepted.

Life isn't always fair, I know, and people that many times we might think they deserve to be punished, are able walk around with heads held high as if there's nothing they should be ashamed of. But we should always remember that people who deserve to be rewarded, they always do in the end, one way or another. Even we can't always see it.

Of course, my story should begin from the day I was born, as that's the start of every person's life. But it's too long and tiring. So, I'll just say the parts of someone's life that really matters to be heard, those things that made a person change, for better or worse. My goal is to reach the point that changed my life, the way anyone's life can be changed, if just we open our eyes to see everything clearly, not blinded anymore.


	2. Fury Caraway and a usual Monday

_**Angels really exist**_

**Summary****:** Rinoa is trying to find a way to let go of her painful past and with the chance she's given by moving to college, she tries to make new and happier memories for herself. But when past memories comes back to haunt her dreams, only a Guardian Angel can help her start appreciating life again.

* * *

_**Part 1: **_

_Nightmares of a traumatizing childhood_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **__Fury Caraway and a usual Monday_

"RINOA!"

The raven-haired seven year old girl's eyes shot open and she immediately got out of bed, trying frantically to get dressed for school, before her father finds out she still wasn't ready. In all honesty, she hated school. The other kids were mean to her and she had no friends at all, unlike her older brother, Angeal, who was one of the most popular kids at school. But, at least, it gave her the opportunity to get away from the house. She only wanted to sit in her room and make up fictional stories with her mind, she had a vivid imagination and she liked to let it free and make her stories real through her dolls. But, unfortunately, she had to go to school again.

Rinoa managed to be ready in just five minutes and when her father eventually came in her room, for her homework's last minute check-up, she was placing her books in her schoolbag, carefully to not crumple them. She was hoping, like every morning, that this time he wouldn't check up on her. She could never learn history and this time was no exception. Even though she could tell the lesson by heart the previous night, this morning she couldn't even remember what it was about. The little girl, despite her young age, knew she would be punished for her weak memory or lack of concentration when studying, she didn't know what of the two was the reason behind her inability to learn her history lesson for school. Whatever the reason, the fact was that she would be punished for that by her father, and she knew it.

Never losing her hope, Rinoa made a silent vow to not cry this time. She wouldn't let everyone see her with bloodshot eyes and tear-streaked face again. She knew that no one believed her lame excuses, she wasn't good at lying and didn't like it either, but she couldn't let anyone know about her humiliation, it was enough that their fights could be heard to her uncles and cousin that lived just to the flat above, for a seven-year old little girl, she was far too proud.

The raven-haired girl heard her father's footsteps outside her bedroom door and she wished she could become invisible in some magical way. But she knew it wouldn't happen. She closed her eyes tightly, made a quick silent prayer to the Heavens above for a miracle to happen, and she mentally prepared herself for the punishment she would soon receive, before the door opened to reveal her father, Fury, serious and huge-compared to her short and skinny self-as always.

"Well, Rinny, let's see if you have studied for school today." He said, and Rinoa hoped that, maybe, he'd be nice to her that morning. She'd always hope, every single time. Hope was the only thing that kept her sane. Sad thought considering her extremely young age.

"Let's check if you've done your homework first. Bring me your exercise books." He said and Rinoa was quick to oblige, trembling inwardly from fear that one of her math exercises might not be correct. The girl handed her notebooks to her father and was silently praying it was time to go to school already. But deep down inside, she knew it wasn't. She'd never be that lucky, so that time would pass by quicker for her in the mornings. It was as if even time was mocking her, by slowing down instead.

Then, another thought crossed the young girl's mind. Caraway hadn't checked up on her brother yet, so if she managed to take long of her father's time, then hopefully, Angeal would go to school without encountering their father. So that, at least he, would have a good morning for once. After all, Rinoa knew that it was her brother that was facing most of their father's anger outbursts most of the times, and he was facing those situations for much longer than she was.

The sound of the notebook's cover slamming on her desk, brought Rinoa out of her reverie and made her look up at her father's face. She could see he was visibly angry and was afraid that her punishment would come sooner than she initially expected. She wouldn't be able to buy some time for her brother, after all.

Rinoa tried to hold her tears back and stop herself from thinking. She didn't want to anger her father further more.

"So you keep not paying attention to me, Rinoa." he said, his voice low and threatening.

The raven-haired girl didn't answer and instead she looked at the ground. She knew it would make the man before her even more angry, but then again, everything did. There was nothing she could do to **not** anger him. Even if she did try to say something, he wouldn't understand and would blame her for being disrespectful. So, she chose to just remain silent.

"Do you know who I am?" Fury Caraway shouted at his silent daughter. "I'm your _**father**_! And you should show respect and look at me when I'm talking, you little, useless brat!" he continued shouting.

Rinoa wanted to look up and answer him, stand her ground and tell him what she really thought of him, tell him that he didn't deserve anyone's respect and that good parents were the total opposite of him, that he's just her torturer, not her father! But she was too scared to even move and remained looking silently at the floor instead, her eyes glistening with fear and anger. Anger towards her father and anger towards herself, for being scared of him and a coward, for bending her head and taking everything silently and without putting up a fight, rebelling against her father, doing something, _anything, _to at least try and stop him.

She could only wait for her everyday routine to make its cycle, hoping that there will come a day when she'll be able to stand tall and proud and dare look Caraway straight in the eye and tell him all of these thoughts she has been having for years, unafraid. Until then, she would just wait for her mother and Angeal to come into her room and attempt to unsuccessfully save her from her father's wrath, limiting the damage he'd do to the least possible amount, so that she'd go to school with just a white imprint of his huge hand on her cheek and half of her face, or a few more bruises on her arms and a few of her long hair being pulled out. She didn't care anyway; there was nothing that he hadn't already done to hurt her.

So, when he raised his arm, ready to slap her across the face hard, Rinoa just closed her eyes tightly and got mentally prepared for the painful impact that would most likely throw her off her desk chair and on the floor, as she was too light and skinny. She heard her mother scream "STOP!" and Angeal gasp, right when Fury's hand collided with the side of her face and, as expected, the impact threw her on the floor. Rinoa knew that the mark that was left on her cheek from her father's fingers, wouldn't fade away before she had to go to school and every curious teacher that thirsted for some new gossip would once again ask her what happened, uninterested for her own well-being. Her classmates would avoid, or make fun of her and her teacher would look at her with pitiful eyes, unwilling-or maybe unable-to do anything to help her though. She didn't want people's pity. She only wanted someone to do something to put an end to that never ending routine of her life.

The little girl did no attempt of moving from her new position, on the wooden floor, but observed her mother's attempts to calm Caraway down and reason with him, unsuccessfully. Both she and Angeal knew what would be next to come, so, Rinoa made eye-contact with her brother and nodded ever so slightly, only for him to see. She knew he would catch up with her plan; they had done it numerous times before.

Their father was now dragging Julia towards the bathroom where he intended locking her in, to stop her from getting in his way, before returning back to Rinoa's bedroom. The girl had remained on the floor and only got up when Fury entered her room again. The plan was to buy enough time for her brother to unlock the bathroom's door, and let their mother out, unnoticed. Rinoa stood up, hoping that way she could distract her father. Caraway walked up to her desk and with a push of his hand, threw Rinoa's notebooks on the floor.

"Next time, you will pay attention to me when I'm talking!" he yelled.

Rinoa couldn't help the terrified look on her face. The man was mad! And unfortunately, except mad, she had the misfortune to also be her father. Even though she was just seven years old, she hated that fact. Instead of saying something back, the girl just kneeled down and started picking her notebooks from the floor and placing them in her schoolbag that was next to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rinoa's father, once again, shouted at her.

Unfortunately for her, and despite her better judgment, Rinoa couldn't hold back her remark and answered her father's question, right when he was going to say something more.

"I'm putting my books back into my bag, _father__._" She said, emphasizing the last word sarcastically.

At that point, his face turned red from anger and Rinoa could imagine steam getting out from his ears.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you impudent girl!" he yelled. "I'll make you regret the time you were getting out of her mother!"

(As if I don't already) the young girl thought sarcastically, even though she could only look at her father, scared.

"Maybe that way you will learn some manners! I'll make sure you show respect from now on!" Caraway once again yelled at his daughter and Rinoa felt his foot hit her stomach forcefully. She screamed in pain and didn't manage to hold her tears back as she fell on her side.

"STOP IT! What you think you're doing?" Rinoa heard her mother scream, free from her temporary jail. "You want to kill her? She's just a child!" Julia continued terrified by her husband's actions.

"SHUT UP!" Fury yelled back at her. "I'm teaching her manners and respect!" He said. "You've made them spoiled and disrespectful!" Caraway accused his wife and then turned back to Rinoa, who was still on the floor, sobbing, curled in a ball.

"Stand up and stop crying!" He ordered Rinoa, making her stand up by pulling her long raven hair.

The girl yelped and stood up, feeling a few stands of her hair being pulled out of her skull.

"Stop crying at last and go to eat! Your breakfast is ready and you have to go to school!" He ordered again stiffly and Rinoa tried to hold back a few sobs, unsuccessfully, and walked to the kitchen unsteadily, even though she felt like vomiting, after the kick her stomach had accepted, not eating. Her despair grew even bigger after seeing that her breakfast was consisted of a huge -according to her own measures and how much food her small stomach could accept- bowl of milk and cereal and a grilled sandwich. It would be impossible for her to eat all of that! This was how much her father, who was twice taller and three times bigger than her, could eat, not her!

The desperate girl felt like crying again, as she knew that if she didn't eat all of it, Caraway would be **really** mad and would make her suffer a serious beating. She still had half hour before it was time to leave for school, so she sat on a chair at the counter and started picking at her sandwich, waiting for time to pass by and someone to save her.

_**End of first chapter!**_

_**Author's notes:**__Well, as some of you may realize, I re-edited a bit the summary and slightly the introduction of characters, so it won't be so confusing later with all the places and ages..._

_Keep reading and the reviews coming!_

_~No one can predict the future, there are no guarantees~_


	3. Edea Kramer and a typical day at school

_**Angels **__**really **__**exist**_

**Summary:** Rinoa is trying to find a way to let go of her painful past and with the chance she's given by moving to college, she tries to make new and happier memories for herself. But when past memories comes back to haunt her dreams, only a Guardian Angel can help her start appreciating life again.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **__Edea Kramer and a typical day at school_

The seven-year-old girl's hopes were renewed when the doorbell rang. Rinoa's mother, who was ready to leave for work, opened the door and greeted Edea Kramer, a middle aged woman that took care of Rinoa and Angeal, for the hours of the day that their parents were busy working, and kept the house in order.

Caraway, ready for work as well, also greeted Miss Kramer and instructed her to make sure Rinoa would eat all of her breakfast and both his kids would go to school and come back immediately after, to study. Edea reassured him everything would be kept in order and then he left for work, Julia following soon after, after saying goodbye to her kids.

Rinoa looked at her caretaker with hopeful eyes and saw Edea looking back at her sympathetically. The young girl knew Edea would help her, the best she could. She always did, as she was fond of the two tortured and unfortunate kids she was taking care of. She had witnessed Caraway's actions against his own kids many times, unfortunately though, there was nothing she could do, but watch and carry with her the guilt for being unable to save them from their father, she had no authority of going against him and if she did, she would lose her job for sure, and then, what would become of them? She knew it was better to be there and do what little she could to make the two little children's lives less miserable, rather than not being there at all.

Edea saw that little Rinoa was struggling with her breakfast, like every morning, and thought of helping the poor girl out. The middle aged woman approached the dark-haired girl and told her it was ok if she'd just as much as she could. Rinoa nodded and started eating some of the cereal with the milk in the bowl that was placed in front of her, on the table, knowing she wouldn't be punished if she didn't eat it all.

After she finished her breakfast, Rinoa followed her caretaker into the kitchen, to let her clean up the plates.

"Miss Edea, how are you feeling today?" the girl asked politely, genuinely concerned. "Yesterday you said your leg was hurting, so maybe I could walk to school alone today." The raven-haired girl offered.

"No Rinny, I can't let you walk alone. What if something happens to you?" Edea answered, thinking how kind the little girl was and what had those kids ever done wrong to deserve a miserable life like the one they were living, also praying that things would go better for Angeal and Rinoa in the future.

"I'll be ok! Angelo will be with me!" Rinoa exclaimed happily.

"Don't be silly Noa! Angelo is just a stray dog." Angeal, who had just entered the kitchen and heard his sister's conversation with their nanny, said. "I can walk her to school, though" he directed to the older woman.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

It was Friday and the little raven-haired girl was silently sitting on her desk at the right corner in the back of the classroom, staring out the window and both wishing and dreading for the end of the day. Fridays were both her favorite but also her worst days of the week. It meant that she'd have a weekend school-free with no studying about things she thought were useless and teachers giving her homework and telling her how she should spend her day but, on the other hand she'd have to stay closed in her parent's house for two long days. She was just hoping she'd be lucky enough to be left alone or at least be left at her grandparents for her parents had somewhere to go or were working, as they sometimes did. Then, she might get lonely, but at least she'd be much more carefree. Childish voices made Rinoa get back to the real world but she didn't care enough to turn her head around and see who was talking, so she kept staring out of the open window.

"Oh, look! If that isn't Rinoa!" the dark-haired girl heard a boy say. _(Please, leave me alone)_ the girl pleaded in her head.

"And she's sitting alone, as always. I wonder why." Another girl said mockingly.

_(I've done nothing to you, what do you want from me?)_ Rinoa thought desperately. She just wanted to be left alone, in her own little world.

Then another boy stood in front of her desk and took her notebook. It was the school's biggest bully and it was well-known he'd always only pick on the weakest kids in school.

"Oh, guys, look! The bookworm has done all her homework again! Hahahahaha!" the boy said to his other two friends that had previously spoken. Rinoa remained silent, trying to ignore completely their antics. That of course, made the boy angry.

"What, cat got your tongue?" the boy asked her directly. The little girl remained silent, waiting patiently for the bell to ring and start her first lesson of the day. And so it happened. Quickly, all the students had taken their seats and chit-chatting with their friends, waiting for the teacher to get in class.

"Be quiet kids!" Mr. Luxord, the teacher said as he got into the classroom. "Place your notebooks at the edge of your desks so I can pass by each one and check your homework." The teacher instructed and for a few seconds the only noises were schoolbags opening and notebooks being placed on the desks and from time to time a pencil hitting the stone floor.

As the teacher passed from each desk and marked the exercises the students had prepared, he reached the desk next to Rinoa's where Saix was sitting, the boy who had talked to her earlier.

"Where's your notebook Saix?" Mr. Luxord asked. "You haven't done any homework again?" he inquired.

"I forgot it at home." The boy replied nonchalantly. "I'll bring it tomorrow." he said as if he didn't care.

"Saix, I'm afraid that I'll have to inform your parents about that. It's the fourth time in a row you haven't done any homework."

Rinoa was shocked by the boy's calm demeanor. How could he not care and never doing any homework? Didn't his parents punish him for not studying at home? It sounded crazy and she just couldn't phantom it, but didn't give it any more thought.

Lost in her thoughts, the raven-haired girl didn't realize that the teacher was currently checking her own notebook; she had long ago placed neatly next to her schoolbook.

"Well done Rinoa!" Mr. Luxord said abruptly. "You, once again have done everything correctly!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "You can choose a candy from the teacher's table as your prize." The teacher concluded smiling kindly to the young girl.

Rinoa blushed and nodded smiling, feeling proud of herself. She really liked Mr. Luxord. He was very kind and always had candy to reward the kids who had done all their homework correctly. As she was getting up from her seat to go claim her prize, she heard a rude comment being directed to her from Saix.

She didn't understand why he was so mean to her, especially whenever she received a compliment from their teacher. She had tried very hard to gain that and she had done nothing to offend him anyway! If he was angry that he didn't receive the same treatment, it was not her fault, he should start studying too!

Not feeling so proud anymore, she reluctantly got a strawberry caramel and went back to her seat where she remained and were silently taking notes unless the teacher directed a question to her, which she would answer.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The last bell of the day rang and Rinoa started slowly putting her books and pencils back into her schoolbag. She was trying to take her sweet time, as it was the only few moments she had with no one bugging her and she wasn't anxious of getting back to the place that was being called her home. Unfortunately, the few peaceful moments she had left, soon ended.

"So, daddy's little girl won another candy again, huh?" The little girl heard Saix behind her. _(So what? It's not like I did something wrong!)_ The girl thought but remained silent and kept packing her schoolbag instead.

"What? You can't talk now? Too scared of me?" the young boy said in a mocking voice.

_(Why should I be scared? I just don't want to get in trouble with you.)_ Rinoa thought. _(Better ignore him, he'll eventually get tired and leave me alone. At least that's what my grandma has always been telling me about situations like that.)_ The girl got lost in her thoughts.

"What, the teacher's little pet doesn't like getting in trouble?" Saix inquired, insulting her.

Rinoa had enough of it already; she had to get out of there. With one swift motion, she picked up her schoolbag and started walking towards the classroom's exit. But soon, she had her exit blocked by Saix.

"Leaving so soon? We haven't even finished our little chat yet." The boy was in a big mood of bullying someone. And unfortunately, that someone as it seemed was little Rinoa at that time.

"I need to get home." The girl said looking at the floor and tried to pass around the boy blocking the exit.

"Oww, daddy's little girl needs to get home or mommy will get worried and big bad Saix isn't letting her! How bad it is of me!" The boy said laughing mockingly.

"Just let me pass Saix. I've done nothing to you!" Rinoa said, tears of anger threatening to escape her eyes.

* * *

An eighteen year old Rinoa shot her eyes open and got in a sitting position on her bed slowly, after managing to hold back a sob. Without realizing it, she grabbed the ring that hung on her chest from a silver chain around her neck.

She had one of those memory-dreams of her childhood again. It was happening more and more often lately and she couldn't understand why. What was it that her sub consciousness was trying to find in those long forgotten memories, she was wondering.

"Just a nightmare" she thought, trying to calm down, after fully being awake. "How much longer will I continue having those nightmares?" she thought again. "It's been years already!"

_**End of second chapter!**_

_**Author's notes:**__YAY! At last! I'm done with chapter 2 and published it for you who have patiently waited for it! I'm so glad I was able to start writing again._

_Even though, certainly it's not the best time for me as many things have been going on around here and my mood in the last week have been to ground zero, writing takes my mind off of things._

_Anyway, so here it is, the second chapter of "Angels really exist", for all the people who have been waiting! So, enjoy your reading and review!_

_Gotta go start writing my third chapter now! _

_Kisses!_

_~No one can predict the future, there are no guarantees~_


	4. Summer Holidays

_**Angels really exist**_

_**Summary:**__ Rinoa is trying to find a way to let go of her painful past and with the chance she's given by moving to college, she tries to make new and happier memories for herself. But when past memories comes back to haunt her dreams, only a Guardian Angel can help her start appreciating life again._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3: **__Summer Holidays_

Another school year had come to its end and Rinoa was now eight years old. The young girl loved summers. They gave her three whole months away from the pollution of the city and her home and in addition she had no school or homework and she could enjoy the beach and the sea. Her Summer Holidays were always planned by her parents, so she'd visit both her grandparents' villages evenly.

She was currently to her father's parents' house, at Fisherman's Horizon. It was a cute small village, built next to the sea and most of the villagers' occupation was fishing. It was pretty cozy but also lonely most of the times for Rinoa, as there weren't many kids at her age living there. Actually, the only other person closest to her age she knew was her father's little brother's older daughter (AKA her cousin), Adel, who was living with their grandparents' house along with her parents, little sister, Angeal and Rinoa during the hot months of summer.

The house was a two-story complex that could be used as two separate houses, as both floors had individual kitchens and bathrooms. Rinoa and Angeal, along with their grandparents stayed at the upper floor and Rinoa's uncle and aunt, along with her two cousins, at the floor below, which was newly made, as it used to be used as a basement and was refurbished just a couple of years prior.

It was one of the rare times that her parents had taken a few days off of work and was enjoying some much needed vacation with them as well. The raven haired girl's father and his brother had also both purchased a jet-ski each, so they could all visit some really exotic and secluded nearby shores to go swimming. Even though Rinoa was afraid of her father and they didn't often get along well, she was happy to have her parents there, like her cousins always did. That way she felt like she had a complete and normal family, like any other kid her age.

Little did she know that this Summer would leave another scar in her still childish consciousness but that the future held so much more that she'd also eventually put that summer in her "Happy family times" memories…

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

It was a really hot summer day and two little girls of barely the age of seven and eight each, were bored and trying to find something to occupy themselves from thinking about the unbearable heat. They were supposed to be quiet because it was still early noon and everyone in the house was taking a nap after the morning trip to the beach, but the girls were restless.

The older of the two, a raven haired girl with honey-brown highlights formed from the brightness of the sun illuminating from the open window, had just finished reading an adventure novel that had kept her preoccupied for the most part of the day and the younger one, a red-head tall girl with light yellowish golden-brown eyes, had flipped through every channel on TV, with nothing catching her interest.

"Ugh! It's so hot and boring!" Adel exclaimed exasperated.

"Why do they have to make us stay indoors with nothing to do every day after lunchtime, just because they're taking a nap? It's so unfair!" Rinoa complained, feeling as bored as her cousin. "Well, I wanna go outside! Don't you? I mean, what would hurt if we played under the palm trees outside? At least it won't be so hot! And we'll be close to the house!" The younger girl suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be amazing! Maybe we can also find and collect some seashells, by the shore at the docks, to bring to grandma!" The raven-haired girl exclaimed optimistically with newfound excitement.

"We can leave a note telling them that we're playing at the docks just across the road, so they won't get worried if anyone wakes up before we're back." The older girl suggested. "That way we won't have to wake anyone up either." She concluded.

"Ok, that's a good idea!" The raven haired girl's cousin agreed.

Soon, the two girls were carefree off to their little adventure to the docks. After crossing the dirty solid path and the small flower field that had formed at the long forgotten by its respectful owners vacant lot across from the girls' grandparents' house, they reached the docks and started walking along the shoreline at the left of the stone bay.

"I wish mom didn't have to go back to Deling so soon." The older girl initiated discussion by confiding to her companion. "I know she couldn't take more vacation days from work, but she only stayed for just a week. And dad had to stay here instead. He's no fun." Rinoa said disappointedly.

"Yeah, Uncle Fury is kinda too strict." Adel said. "Daddy's more tolerable." She compared the two.

"Yeah, your dad's really kind." The raven-haired girl said with admiration. She really liked her uncle, who was always kind to her and would always ask her whether she wanted to take her to the park whenever he'd take her cousins.

"I just don't want to stay alone here with dad… I won't have as much freedom as I had while mom was here as well." The eight year old girl confessed.

"Hey, look! That's a pretty cool looking seashell!" The red headed girl exclaimed and run off a few paces ahead, receiving a sigh from her cousin.

Rinoa sighed inwardly. She didn't expect her cousin to really understand her, but she hoped she wouldn't be so ignorant and indifferent. She'd like to have someone to talk to, who'd be able to understand her fears, but it was natural for her cousin not to understand. Her mom didn't work and was always at home, going through a daily routine of chores around the house, making breakfast, taking her to and from school every day, helping her study and cooking for lunch and dinner. And her dad would always be kind and take her to the park whenever he didn't work and always told her not to overwork and study too hard for school and let her do whatever she wanted every evening at her free time. Rinoa really enjoyed visiting them whenever she was given the chance at evenings. She was lucky that they didn't live far from her at Deling; in fact, they lived at the same block of flats, just on a different floor!

The raven haired girl soon decided to put her thoughts aside and enjoy her little seashell hunting with her cousin. It wasn't time to be thinking of depressing matters. Summer was a time of fun and relaxation. After all, her father was lately in a pretty good mood and had even let her once sit on the front of the jet-ski and pretend she's the one riding it. She happily skipped to where her cousin was crouched gathering colorful shells.

"Well, show me the pretty seashell you found!" She said smiling brightly.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

After a couple hours full of laughter, games and hands full with newly gathered seashells, the two girls made their way happily back to the house, with half-wet jeans. Rinoa thought that nothing could bring her mood down and ruin such a great day, full of fun and games but she was soon to be proven totally wrong, the day was only soon to be turned to a total hell for the oblivious eight-year-old girl.

Upon entering the upper floor of the house to clear the shells they had collected from the wet sand and place them in a glass bowl to decorate the fireplace, everyone was already up and gathered at the living room waiting for their arrival, angry looks upon their faces.

Rinoa couldn't tell what, but she got the feeling that something wasn't just right with the scene she was facing in the spacious room. It lacked the joyful mood that summer usually brings to people and that was never a good sign. Especially the look on her father's face, told her she should be scared of having gotten herself in major problems with the adults, even though, recollecting back to the events of the day, she couldn't find something_ that_ wrong-apart from disobeying direct orders of not leaving the house and going outside to play that is- but they had left a note and had just practically wandered just a few meters from the house, that couldn't have been so wrong, after all, they had acted pretty responsible, as far as she could tell. Her questions were soon to be answered, as the adults in the house didn't waste any time with the lecture they had prepared for the two rebellious girls.

First, the raven haired-girl's aunt, along with the two girls' grandmother, started going off about how they had made everyone worry after finding out that they had left the house without telling anyone and how they could have gotten hurt and no one would be there to help them and all kinds of things like that, that made the older girl trying hard to bite her tongue to be respectful of the woman's authority and not speak up to her about having thought of informing them by leaving a note and how dull it was to stay inside and all those counterpoints she had thought of their defense. Instead, she kept to her thoughts the best she could and just wondered how adults could be so inconsiderate of the children's feelings and doubting that they, themselves hadn't caused any mischief as kids.

Luckily for the two young girls, Rinoa's uncle took their side and tried to reason with the two older women in the house, so they'd let the girls off the hook. He wasn't successful with reasoning with Fury though and the little raven-haired girl was soon to be in for huge trouble.

Soon everyone, one by one started going around minding their own business and Fury took the chance to deal with his rebelling daughter on his own. He pulled Rinoa forcefully to a side room and started yelling about her misbehavior.

"I had told you not to leave the house for a reason!" He started saying. "Once again, you showed hoe disrespectful and inconsiderate you are! You only know how to disobey and make a fool out of me! Your mother has just made you an ungrateful brat! You were born by chance, we never wanted you! Yet we kept you, and that's your thanks!"

The raven-haired girl was shocked by her father's hurtful words. Why hadn't her mother ever told her about it before? She made a mental note to ask her mom about it, first chance she got. She didn't want to believe something like that could be true, it couldn't be true! Her mom, at least she, must have wanted her! She didn't want to believe she was unloved and unwanted.

Still shocked as she was, the raven-haired girl could only stare at her father, who was standing before her, in awe. A thousand thoughts were swirling in her mind and none at the same time. She felt numb, she wanted to get away, start running, as far as her legs could take her but her mind was too numb to execute the simplest functions, she was unable to move a single muscle. She wanted to cry, to make all the tension that held her in place leave her body, but no tears could escape her eyes this time.

Caraway, furious with his daughter lack of reaction to his words-probably mistaking her shock as indifference and thinking that the young girl was ignoring him- decided upon taking more extreme measures to discipline his indocile daughter.

With one swift move, he removed his belt, which used more as an accessory, as it wasn't really necessary in holding the man's pants in place, and held it firmly as a makeshift whip.

The young girl was petrified upon seeing that move; she knew what would be next. She had stood witness to her brother being whipped with his father's belt, even though the older man had never attempted such a cruel punishment to Rinoa before, most likely because of her slender and weak figure. But this time, she thought, she must have really infuriated him. Even though she still couldn't see how her actions needed such treatment, by any means.

But the man's words seemed to have failed, as they didn't have the desired effect, they had gotten no reaction out of the stubborn, strong-willed girl, so, to his opinion, he needed to take action. He lifted his hand, holding the leather belt and quickly brought it down again, using much force, the tip of the belt hitting the girl's side, barely missing her face, as she found her senses and turned at the last second.

With that move and her senses back, the tears managed to escape her eyes and she started to sob uncontrollably, even though she was trying hard to be strong and sustain it, in order to not anger her father further.

After two more forceful whips that sent the girl on the floor, the man decided he had punished his daughter enough and that she had learned her lesson and left her in the room by herself to "think about what she had done" and cry alone.

"Hey, Noa! What are you so focused on?" a thirteen year old girl with reddish-brunette hair asked.

"Oh, Hi Lou!" Rinoa greeted Louise, her younger cousin. "It's nothing, just staring at some old photos of when we were young…" The older girl trailed off, still affected by her flashback, and placed the photo she had been staring at, back to its original place.

"Hey, you ok?" The younger girl asked her older cousin worriedly. "You have a weird look on your face." she said trying to brighten the raven-haired girl's mood.

"Yeah, fine, don't worry!" Rinoa said, faking a pleasant smile. "Let's go find Adel, she's probably waiting outside." And with that, she exited the living room of her grandparents' house at Fisherman's Horizon, leaving placed on the fireplace a photo of Adel and herself at the age of eight, taken to the docks near the house.

_**End of third chapter!**_

_**Author's notes:**__Another chapter done! YAY to me! ^.^ Not much going on in this chapter, but I didn't want to make it all bleak. The last part took ages to write, as it was really hard for me. I must admit I even thought of skipping writing this chapter, but it has its own significance in the story and it'll be a useful reference for later chapters, as this is the first part of the story and explains Rinoa's upbringing in order to be easier to understand her way of thinking, actions etc, in the main part of the story. Don't worry, there are probably a couple more chapters about Rinoa's childhood and then a few more about her early teenage-where the plot kinda thickens and then the main part of the story and what I know everyone's been waiting for, the appearance of Squall! But you have to stick around and see! I've already said too much! xD_

_I wanna thank everyone who is reading this story and especially all of you who have stick around with me and waited patiently! And of course apologize for the delay, but I really couldn't update without an internet connection and until recently, I didn't even have a pc as my old one was ancient and decided to give up on me… _

_**Niqsta**__, I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter! As promised, here it is!_

_**Scribbleness**__, thanks for your lovely review, I'll be happy to hear-or, better, read-your opinion on this chapter!_

_**Crepusculo4ever**__, always great to hear from you! Sorry I made you wait for so long… I hope you're not too mad at me and this chapter was worth the long wait!_

_**KyasarinX**__, I hope you haven't forgotten me because of the long delay in posting, and to see more reviews in the next chapters!_

_**Rinoa Leonheart Heartilly**__, thanks for putting this story in your favorites, it makes me really happy to see you like it so much! Can't wait to hear your opinion on this chapter!_

_**MidnightSkies115**__, I hope you're enjoying this story! I'm really glad to see I'm in your favorite authors' list! I hope to not let you down and only improve as I keep writing!_

_**Raventhedarkgod2011**__, I'm really glad you like this story and sorry-once again-for the delay in posting. Hope you're still reading this!_

_**Renegade Seraph**__, I can't even describe how proud I feel that you took the time to review my first chapter! I hope you're still reading this!_

_**Angel Sorano**__, hope you still follow through with this story! Looking forward to hearing your opinion!_

_**Ms. Croft**__, I'm really glad you like my writing enough to gain a place in the famous favorite author's list! I hope you're enjoying this story!_

_**Richard Lioncourt**__, I hope you're going through with this story, as you did with "Past chasing after us", which is currently on hiatus, but once I have gotten a head start for this one, I'll try start writing new chapters and updating is as well! _

_Well, I think I've thanked everyone! ^.^ _

_It's really amazing to see a few of my favorite authors and people who I really admire for their writing skills and great stories are reading this! It makes me feel so proud and is so inspiring! _

_I really hope you'll all enjoy reading this chapter-whether you've reviewed or not- and won't hate me for the hard time Rinoa's having in this fic-and also for posting late!_

_Well, I guess what's important is that now I'm back with the third chapter ready and posted and chapter four well on its way! ^.^_

_Ok, so now it's well past 5am and I'm still typing! Gotta go to sleep, seriously, I have lessons to attend tomorrow, or frankly, in a few hours!_

_Love ya all!_

_~No one can predict the future, there are no guarantees~_


	5. The end of an Era

_**Angels really exist**_

_**Summary:**__ Rinoa is trying to find a way to let go of her painful past and with the chance she's given by moving to college, she tries to make new and happier memories for herself. But when past memories comes back to haunt her dreams, only a Guardian Angel can help her start appreciating life again._

_**Chapter 4: **__The end of an era_

Summer was over and a certain nine-year old raven-haired girl with chocolate brown eyes was back to her normal everyday routine. Every morning, she'd wake up and go to school, just to be reminded by her classmates that she was an outcast, that she'd never fit in or belong with them and then she'd return back home to be yelled at by her father, then be forced to study all day, have dinner and listen to her parents fight or her brother being beaten up. That was how her life had been for as long as she could remember, or at least ever since she started middle school. And it was killing her. She couldn't bare the feeling she wasn't in charge of her own life. She hated the fact she was unable to run away from all the chaos of her life. It pained her that she was too weak to help her own self, let alone anyone else. And she pitied her own self for her miserable life so much that it made her want to scream. She really hated that feeling of self-pity. But she couldn't help feeling that way. No matter how much she wished she were older and strong, able to stand up and fight for her rights and protect the people she loved, she was but a little sissy princess, a damsel in distress, the one that needed to be saved. And she loathed it. She craved to be braver; she craved power, the power to fight, the kind of power that helped people survive. She wanted to become the hero she used to read in books and fairytales, the one that uses fear to her advantage to make her stronger, the one with great pride and will, with dreams and ideals to fight for. She wished all that for herself and she couldn't help but dream that one day, maybe one fateful day, when she'd have grown up, she'd become like that, she'd be able to be the one who punishes her father the way he deserved by her judgment. She was so tired of every passing week being the same, and was tired of being pushed around like some ragged doll. She was tired of letting everyone else control_ her _life, without even having the right to! She was tired of school, teachers, studying, classmates and family. It all made no sense to her. It was all unimportant and meaningless. She just wanted to get away from all that, to escape her same old everyday routine she had never asked for.

Fortunately for the young girl, it was weekend which meant that for two days, she at least wouldn't have to put up with school, studying and peer pressure. Plus, her uncle had proposed her to go to the fun park, which had recently opened nearby, with her cousins and him. Rinoa was just hoping that her father would be in a good mood and allow her to accompany them and not force her stay indoors, as he usually did, because she felt like she needed a break from her parents' constant fights that were growing more intense with each passing day and that walk would be the perfect getaway and she'd get to have some fun, like every normal kid her age.

_(Well, maybe if I asked mom, she'd most likely agree and then dad won't be able to argue and deny, hopefully. I guess there's no point in sitting around just thinking about it. I do want to go after all.)_ The young girl thought.

"Mommy!" she called, trying to find Julia, just when Fury exited the living room to answer her call instead.

"What is it Rinoa, what do you want your mother for?" Caraway asked the girl.

_(Bummer! Just my luck!)_ Rinoa thought disappointed to have run into her father before being able to talk with her mother first.

"Well…'' The girl said hesitantly "It's just that, uncle asked if I would go to the new fun park, with Adel and him… so… I was wondering… if it would be ok to go…'' Rinoa asked, without ever retrieving her gaze from the floor to glance her father's way.

"Rinoa, how many times do I have to tell you not to bother your uncle like that?'' Caraway answered authoritatively.

Rinoa expected that sort of answer from her father, but she still felt disappointed. She really wanted to accompany her cousins and uncle, but her father's words made her doubt herself and reconsider, thinking that maybe she really was a bother to her uncle and he was just being kind when suggested for her to tag along. She was thinking that maybe she was too selfish and that she should be more considering of the people around her, like her mother and grandparents had taught her.

''Fury, let the girl go! She hasn't been out of the house since she came back from summer holidays!'' Julia, Rinoa's mother, replied for her daughter's sake, emerging from Angeal's bedroom. ''After all, if your brother asked her to go, that means she's not a bother.'' The woman reasoned.

''Rinoa's place is here, with her family!'' Fury angrily replied to his wife's reasoning.

''But I haven't seen you taking the time to take her and her cousins at the fan park-or anywhere else for that matter!'' The fair woman argued back. ''You can't expect her to stay locked up in the house! She's still just a kid! She needs to play outside!''

''Rinny, you can go with your uncle if you want, you have my permission.'' Julia said at her daughter.

Rinoa, in her excitement, forgot all about her previous thoughts and worries. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to actually be able to have an immensely fun weekend, with her cousins! She of course made a mental note to thank her mother later for giving her such opportunity. The girl gave her mother a wide, toothy smile and went to her room to pick out her clothes for the evening. It wasn't long though until her excitement would subside by her parents' heated argument that could be heard from the living room area.

It wasn't something out of the ordinary for Rinoa and Angeal to be able to hear their parents fighting in the living room, from their rooms. After all, the house wasn't all that big, Just an apartment at a block of flats, consisting of three floors, with three bedrooms and a bathroom. A hall way was separating the kitchen from the living room and led further inside, separating Rinoa's room from the master bedroom and Angeal's room and ending at the bathroom.

This time, Fury and Julia were arguing about Julia's initiative to let their daughter go out, without Fury's permission and her total lack of respect about her husband's authority in the house and the family. Or at least that's how things were from the man's perspective and point of view.

Julia, on the other hand, was fighting for her younger daughter's freedom and her right to make decisions and have her own input on the raising of their kids.

Both Angeal and Rinoa wanted to step up and defend their mother's opinion against Fury's old-fashioned and somehow, kind of fascistic opinions, but they knew they would only make matters worse, as they were too young to be able to think on their own and express an opinion according to their father. And, knowing that a tense environment like that was unhealthy for the two children, Julia always tried her best to keep hers and her husband's arguments away from them.

Midway the heated conversation with her husband, the young woman asked her older son to accompany his sister to their uncle's house and gave him permission to go out and play with his friends afterwards, so that none of them would be at home during her fight with Fury.

Caraway wasn't the least bit pleased with his wife's actions and decisions of course, as he knew that with the kids out, she wouldn't hold back and give in to his demands as she was a pretty independent and opinionated woman and she only put up with his behavior and violent nature only because of her good-willed and kind nature and the fear of her children growing up without a father figure in the house.

As expected, of course, little Rinoa had no idea that this was bound to be a very special day and that the day after, everyone in the family would be able to experience it's effects and the difference that day would make for the rest of their lives, as that particular day marked the end of life as everyone in the household had gotten used to it.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

It was evening already and Rinoa had a blast, playing and joking around with her two cousins, Adel and Louise, at a fully equipped-brand new-fan park. The three youngsters were busy 'fishing' plastic frogs from an artificial pond, when her uncle's phone rang, signaling an incoming call. After exchanging a few words with the caller, Reeve, Fury's younger brother, called for young Rinoa to take the call.

''Hey sweetheart, it's mommy.'' Julia said to her daughter from the other end of the line. ''Are you having fun?'' the young mother asked the little girl.

''Yup! It's great! Thanks mommy!'' the girl enthusiastically replied, completely ignorant to the fact that her mother was forcing herself to sound pleasant and keep her sobs back.

''Listen Rinny, I asked your uncle and he's gonna take you spend the night with grandma and grandpa at Timber, ok?'' Julia said seriously, alerting her young daughter who agreed to her mother's request, nevertheless.

After mother and daughter having said their goodnights, Rinoa gave the mobile phone back to her uncle absentmindedly, attracting her uncle's attention.

''Is everything ok Rinny?'' Reeve asked his niece who seemed to have lost her previous enthusiasm.

Feeling her uncle's worry, the young girl answered with a cheerful smile on her face: ''Yep! Everything's ok! I'm just a little tired!'' but her mind was far away. She didn't know yet that the next day would be a really different and surprising one.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

It was Sunday already and earlier that day, a certain Julia Heartilly had visited her parents, in order to bring her young daughter back home. As expected of a nine-year-old child, little Rinoa didn't pay any attention to her mother's visibly tired face and puffy-from crying-eyes, and even if she did, she wouldn't know what the meaning behind that was, but Julia's parent's did. The raven-haired girl wouldn't find out what the hushed voices and the whispers between her mother and her grandparents were all about, until she would get back home and have Julia explain the situation to her.

Back at the former Caraway house, a family meeting was taking place, between Julia and her two children, the older Angeal and his younger sister Rinoa. The woman would have to explain to the kids that the meaning of a word they never had heard before, or at least, the youngest Rinoa hadn't had to hear before, divorce. The young mother had upon her shoulders the task to explain to her children that their father wouldn't be living with them anymore and that, from now on, it would just be them three in the house, but also that it was expected of them to spend the weekends with their dad.

After the woman's lengthy explanations, a mutual feeling crossed the two siblings, the feeling of freedom and hope. The hope of a better future and at last peaceful life at home, without their father's dictatorship looming over them anymore. The hope that the end of a medieval era and the rebirth of a civilization, just as the young siblings felt like their own dark era in their lives had just ended.

_**End of**__**chapter**__** four**__**!**_

_**Author's notes:**__At last, another chapter done and ready to be read! I'm so happy I finally found the time to get it done, even though I should have slept instead because I have a six-hour road trip waiting for me in three hours! But I can always just sleep in the bus! This was far more important than resting! __^.^_

_I want to-once again-thank everyone who has supported me and all the people who have read and even more those who have enjoyed and reviewed my story! So, Thanks everyone! You guys keep me writing (even if I seem to take my sweet time! xD ) and give me inspiration!_

_On further notice, except of thanking everyone, I also wanna say a HUGE sorry for being away from the fandom for so long! Well, for anyone who might have gotten worried, I'm alive and perfectly healthy and also I'm obviously not abducted by any aliens or kidnapped! xD Ok, kidding aside, I really am sorry for the great delay of new chapters and updates! I wasn't really in writing mood lately, and that results in having forgot almost all my thoughts and concepts about my stories. Plus, I had started writing both A.R.E. and P.C.A.U. way before I got into university away from home and moved in to my own place, so I've lost all of my notes and ideas about my stories and it's like starting from the beginning, which is pretty stressing and feels kinda unfamiliar. I hope you're not too mad or angry with me… __*_*_

_Well, for more updates and information on 'Angels Really Exist' I suggest visiting my profile! :D_

_I hope everyone will enjoy reading this chapter as well and excuse my poor and rusty writing skills! And don't forget! Your reviews make me happy and give me inspiration to keep going! __Plus, constructive ctitisism is always welcome!_

_Till next chapter!_

_~No one can predict the future, there are no guarantees~_


End file.
